


Not the One (Who Needs the Saving)

by inkstainedmeg



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedmeg/pseuds/inkstainedmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU: Kurt is determined to excel at his O.W.L.s; Sebastian is determined to have Kurt as his date to the dance.</p><p>Set post-potter, minor mention of some HP characters (mostly as teachers/references).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the One (Who Needs the Saving)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I got from Tumblr - if you want to follow me there, I'm raspberriesandcolfer. Feedback always appreciated!

O.W.L.s were this year.

O.W.L.s were this year and Kurt really did not have time for the extra prefect duties that had been thrust upon him. No matter how many times he had tried to explain to Headmistress McGonagall that he needed all his spare time to study, she refused to reassign the role. “You are the best at keeping the other Slytherins in line,” she reminded him. “You and Mr. Smythe will do well. You should be honored, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt liked her most days, but he did not have time for this mess. He needed to study so that he could get top marks on his O.W.L.s and then on his N.E.W.T.s, and get into the best wizarding design program in London. His second choice of course was muggle theater (he’d had a fondness for it for as long he could remember), but Kurt was ambitious; rather than planning to settle for second choice, he was determined to get into the school. And if he ended up failing in the end, then it was better to aim for the moon and land among the stars, wasn’t it?

Kurt straightened his tie and shook his head, gently pulling an old book on advanced potions from the library shelf and toting it over to the table where he’d set up his study session. He had parchment and quills - more than he could ever use but not enough for all the studying he planned - and he set the book down beside his ink pot. Potions had always been his hardest subject, and though he only needed an A to get into Professor Slughorn’s N.E.W.T. class he knew that the professor had been talking about leaving for years. Kurt’s personal goal was an E.

He had a lot of work to do.


End file.
